


The outfit.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Ian sees a viral video of a girl and her boyfriend that sparks an idea with Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tik tok videos of girls with their boyfriends wearing maid outfits. 
> 
> (If anyone wants it; I'll write a 2nd chapter for the smut, didn't have enough time.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is amazing!

Ian was sitting on his bed, scrolling through Tik Tok; he had downloaded the app as a joke but then got invested into it and now he’s hooked. Mickey walks into the bedroom and kicks off his shoes; “on that damn app again?” Ian smiles as he scrolls down a video of a girl between her boyfriends thighs; wearing a maid uniform. Ian lets out a breath and watches the video a few more times. 

The idea starts to live rent free in Ian’s mind as the video plays another time; “oh my god Ian, either scroll down or i’m throwing your phone at the wall.” Ian pauses the video and looks back at Mickey. “Sorry, I like the song.” Mickey rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt. “You have shit taste in music.” Ian rolls his eyes and locks his phone. “What do you want to have for dinner?” “Sandy is ordering pizza.” Ian nods as the video plays in his mind; the thought of seeing Mickey in a maid outfit and Ian’s head between his thighs. “What Gallagher?”  Ian looks at him; “what?” “you have that look.” Mickey raises one eyebrow as he stares at Ian. “I don’t have a look.” Mickey stares at him as he gets on the bed; in between Ian’s legs and looks at him. “I swear it's nothing; I just missed you today.” Mickey face softens as he lays on Ian’s stomach and thighs as Ian kisses his head. “Today fucking sucked; way too busy and fucking cold.” Ian smiles and wraps his arms around Mickey; kisses his head. “I’ll warm you up Mick.” Mick smiled and looks up at Ian; “oh yeah? How?” Ian smiles and flips Mickey over; him groaning as he gets on top of Mickey. “I’ll show you.” 

Ian and Mickey walked downstairs when Sandy yelled for them; Mickey letting out a breath; “fucking worked up an appetite.” “We heard.” Mickey flips off Sandy and Debbie as he grabs two pieces of pizza and Ian smiles; grabbing a piece and a beer before sitting down at the table; listening to everyone talk over each other. The video is still playing in the back of Ian’s mind as he pulls out his phone and goes on amazon. 

Ian knew Mickey would freak out if he knew what he was searching for but lucky Ian could keep it a secret. 

Mickey was talking with Sandy as he looked over at Ian who was busy looking at his phone; he could see the hickey he had given him an hour ago now fresh on his pale ass skin. Mickey smiled as he continued to watch him for a while before he heard Franny calling for him and he got up; wiping his hands on his sweats and getting up; picking her up. Mickey grabs himself another beer and walks over to Ian; sitting next to him. 

Ian heard a chair scrap against the floor; making him jump as he hurried and locked his phone and looked up at Mickey. “What?” Ian shakes his head; “nothing you scared me.” Mickey had an eyebrow raised as he stared at Ian; sitting down with Franny in his lap. “Scaredy cat.” Franny started giggling; “Ian is a scardy cat!” Ian smiles at Franny then looks back at Mickey who is staring at him and drinking his beer. “What?” Mickey lets out a breath; “later.” 

After dinner was put away and everyone cleaned up; Mickey put Franny to bed and Ian was in the bedroom when Mickey walked in. “alright; spill.” Ian lets out a breath and licks his lips, “I saw a video of a guy wearing a maid outfit and a girl was between his thighs.” Mickey folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrows up to his hairline. “That’s got you hot and bothered? Some girl with her head between her guys thighs?” Ian lets out a breath and shakes his head, “no Mickey; it's the guy wearing the maid outfit.” Mickey's face went from confused to understanding slightly. “Okay…”  “I want you to wear a maid outfit.” Ian says softly as he moves down the bed and pulls Mickey closer,kissing his covered chest. Mickey looks down at him, “your into some kinky shit Ian.” Ian smiles a bit; “coming from the guy who wanted me to shove anal beads up his ass when we were kids.” Mickey rolls his eyes, “liking what I like doesn't make me a bitch.” Ian smiles and kisses his stomach again. Mickey smiles softly and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll think about it.” Ian lets out a breath and nods. “Okay.” 

It had been three days since the talk about the maid outfit and Ian was going crazy. He had ordered one to Mickey size and paid extra for one day shipping and it hadn’t shown up yet; so he was pacing in the living room waiting for the mailman to show up. “Ian..” Ian snapped his head to Carl who was leaning against the wall. “Yeah?” “you okay?” Ian nods, “yeah just waiting..” “it's just...you've been pacing for like a good 20 minutes.” Ian stared at Carl who had a neutral look on his face but he could see under it; that Carl was worried. 

Ian lets out a breath; “I ordered something for Mickey and hasn’t shown up yet and i want to surprise him.” Ian sits down and offers a smile to ease Carl’s nerves which seems to work because Carl sits down on the couch by him and turns on the tv. “It will show..” Ian nods and looks out the window again before looking at the TV. 

A knock on the door made Ian jump in which startled Franny and Liam as he spirited to the door and opened it. The mailman looked at Ian, “a package for Ian Gallagher?” “that’s me.” Ian signed for the package and then said thank you before taking the package and closing the door. Smiling as he walks back into the living room; “what’s that?” Liam asks, “It's for Mickey.” Ian smiles and runs upstairs with it; Liam raising an eyebrow and looking at Carl; who shrugs. “I don’t think we want to know.” Liam nods and goes back to looking at the tv. 

Ian was sitting in the middle of the bed when the bedroom door opened up and in walked Mickey who Immediately walked in and closed the door. “What did you do?” Ian started biting his lip as Mickey folded his arms over his chest; his eyebrows raised. “I got you something..” Ian grabs the box from under the pillows and puts in front of him. Mickey stares at Ian then the box back at Ian before walking over and opening the box, he stared at it then back at Ian. “Jesus Ian.”  Mickey starts taking it out; first the cat ears which Mickey raised an eyebrow at; Ian couldn’t hold back his smiles as he watches, Mickey sets that down before pulling out another small package, “I bought you some fishnets to wear under it.” Mickey lets out a breath as he sets it down and then pulls out a white apron with ruffles on it, then the main event as Mickey pulls out the back dress; Ian licks his lips as he stares at Mickey. 

“Get out.” Ian’s face falls as he stares at Mickey, “I’m sorry Mickey, look we can send it back and forget all about it.” Ian stands up and looks at Mickey who’s staring at him. “Get out so I can change.” Ian’s heart speeds up as he smiles again, “r-really?” “Now before I change my mind.” Ian nods and kisses his cheek before walking out of the room, shutting the door. Ian waits by the door, shifting from one foot to the other as he waits. Lip comes up the steps and sees him; “what are doing?” Ian looks at him, “j-just waiting for Mickey.” Ian puts his hands in his pockets to look normal as Lip blinks a few times and then puts his hands up; “I don’t want to know.” 

Lip walks back downstairs as Ian lets out a breath and starts pacing in front of the door. 

Mickey had stared at everything before slowly taking off his time; he decided he wanted to make Ian wait miserably for it as he finished taking off his clothes and Mickey sits down, ripping open the package and pulling out the fishnets; they remind Mickey of Mandy as he shook her out of his mind; he started at his foot slowly pulling them up; he was gentle as he didn’t want to rip them before Ian saw them. They were nice and soft against his legs; he got the right leg all the way up his thigh before starting on his left leg. 

Mickey stood up to pull them up over his stomach; Mickey had decided not to keep his boxers on; wanting to drive Ian a little crazy as he grabbed the black dress and put it on over his head. The fishnets and the dress fit perfectly on him; impressed Ian bought them the right size. The maid dress was short; stopping at Mickey’s mid thigh as he shakes his head; looking at himself. The top has ruffles on it by the neck as he grabbed the apron and tied it around his stomach and put the cat ears on. Mickey looked at himself and rubbed a hand down his face; “Fucking Gallagher.” Mickey moves the boxes and puts it on the floor as he leans back on his hands on the bed; licking his lips. “Ian!” 

Ian was sitting on the ground; across from the door when he heard his name, he jumped up and let out a breath before opening the door and walking in. The sight of Mickey in the outfit made Ian’s mouth water as he hurried and shut the door; locking it also. “Holy shit.” Ian mumbles as he walks closer to Mickey. “You like it?” Ian felt a tightening in his jeans as he nodded, “yes.” Ian’s voice cracks as Mickey licks his lips and spreads his legs, the dress and apron falling between his legs. 

Ian laid his head between Mickey’s thighs, his head on Mickey’s lower stomach as Mickey had his thighs on Ian’s shoulders. Ian squeezed and nipped at Mickey’s thighs. “You gonna keep doing that or you wanna get on me firecrotch?” Ian smiles and moves the dress and apron; covering his face as Ian lets out another gasp of surprise. Mickey puts his phone down and closes his eyes as he feels Ian’s tongue.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after Ian sees him in his outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is amazing!

Ian turns around onto his chest and looks at Mickey; “I don’t wanna rip the fishnets.” “want me to take them off?” Ian shakes his head no, “I’ll find a way around them.” Mickey smiles and shakes his head; “you are into some kinky stuff Ian.” Ian smiles and licks his lips, running his hands up and down Mickey’s legs. “You love it.” Ian kisses up Mickey’s left thigh as Mickey moans and grabs a pillow to rest his head on. “God I do.” 

Ian puts his head under the dress again, Mickey’s hardening cock straining against the fishnets as Ian runs his tongue against it. Making Mickey gasp out in a moan, “god Ian…” Ian grips the fishnets and rips them. “Hey, I thought you said you didn’t want them ripped.” Ian looks at Mickey, “Changed my mind.” Ian grips Mickey’s cock and licks up his shaft before taking his tip into his mouth. “Oh fuck Ian..” Ian takes him further into his mouth and starts bobbing his head; Mickey groans and reaches down; gripping Ian’s hair. 

Ian continues to bob his head down Mickey’s length, it hitting the back of his throat as Mickey bucks his hips up and moans Ian’s name. “God damn Ian, gonna make me…” Ian groans around his length. “Gonna c-cum Ian..” Mickey whines as he pulls Ian’s hair, bucking his hips. Ian pulls away with a pop and comes back up for air, his drool and Mickey’s pre cum on his lips, dripping down the corner of his mouth. “Want you inside me.” Ian nods and wipes off his mouth. Ian grips Mickey’s thighs as he pulls him down the bed, the maid outfit sliding up; showing off more of Mickey’s legs and the hole Ian made in the fishnets. 

“God mickey, you look so good like this.” Ian leans down and kisses Mickey hungrily, gripping his thighs as Mickey grips his hair at the back of his neck tightly; returning the kiss as he shoves his tongue in his mouth. Ian groans as he grinds against Mickey, who pulls away. “Take off your clothes Gallagher.” “Yes sir.” Ian stands up and takes off his shirt, throwing it on the floor as he hurries and undoes his pants and kicks them off along with his boxers. His hard cock springing out as Mickey watches him, trying not to come at just the sight of Ian. 

“Get in me. Now.”  Mickey growls out as Ian kneels on the bed between Mickey’s legs and grips his ankles and pulls him further down the bed and places Mickey’s ankles on his shoulders. Ian then reaches down and grips the fishnets and rips them more; Making Mickey gasp and groan under his breath. “Fuck, you gonna fuck me rough?” “Gonna fuck you so hard Mick, have you seeing stars and begging me for more.” Ian leans down and kisses Mickey roughly, earning a growl from the back of Mickey’s throat as he drags his nails down Ian’s back as Ian positions himself by Mickey’s hole and pulls away, spitting on his hand and Mickey spits also. 

Ian rubs the spit on his cock, before slowly pushing into Mickey who groans and locks his ankles together around Ian’s shoulders as he digs his nails harder into Ian’s back as Ian groans. “So fucking tight, gonna fuck you so good Mickey.” Ian breaths against Mickey’s cheek as Mickey shuts his eyes and nods, “fucking move Ian!” 

Ian kept pushing into Mickey before finally bottoming out, Ian stilled for a moment before he felt Mickey’s hand against his ass check. “Move!” Ian growls and attacks Mickey’s neck in kisses and teeth as he pulls out before slamming back into Mickey; Mickey grips the sheets under him as he moans Ian’s name over and over as Ian titls Mickey’s head back and bites at his neck before gripping Mickey’s waist; holding him down as he continues to slam into him. “Fuck you look so good Mick, moaning and beging under me dressed like a little slut.” 

Mickey whines as he clenches and unclenches around Ian’s length, gripping the sheets harder as he feels his legs start to shake around Ian’s thighs but continues to hold his pose. “You like that baby” Ian whispers in Mickey’s ear. “Being called a slut? My little slut.” Ian bites Mickey’s ear and continues to thrust into Mickey. “FUCK IAN!” Ian smiled, hitting at the right spot as he hits at the spot again and again. 

“I-Ian..gonna…” “Not yet; we both come together.” Ian says as he countries to pull and slam back into Mickey. His hips hitting against Mickey’s thighs as he keeps Mickey’s hips pinned down by his hands. Mickey grips Ian’s hair as he breathes heavy and moans, yells Ian’s name. “Ian...Please..Fuck I’m gonna cum please!” Ian looks down at Mickey as he feels himself tighten and starts to shake. 

“Come with me Mickey.”

Ian slams back into Mickey as he slams his lips against his lips, Ian’s legs shook as he comes inside Mickey; Mickey clenches around Ian and comes against Ian’s chest and a little on the maid outfit as they groan and moan into each other's mouth. 

Ian falls on top of Mickey who slowly and shaky legs moves his legs off of Ian’s shoulders; both breathing heavy as Ian keeps his head on Mickey’s chest. Ian hears Mickey’s heart beating loud against his ears as he slowly catches his breath. “Fuck.” Ian smiles a bit as he slowly looks up at Mickey who is flushed at the face, his lips swollen and his neck, covered from left to right in hickey’s. Ian knew he was going to bitch about it but Ian was impressed with his work.  “You uh...need anything?’ “Some water and a fucking smoke.” Ian nods and slowly pulls out of Mickey; who groans and whines at the loss of Ian filling him up. “God Mick; you took me and my load so will.” He presses a gentle kiss on Mickey’s lips as he gets up on shaky legs; his orgasm had ripped through him as he puts on his boxers. Ian grabs a towel and wipes off his chest. “I’ll get you a clean towel to clean you off.” Mickey nods, his eyes closed. 

Mickey was completely fucked out. “Put theses on.” Mickey points to his head; where the cat ears were once sitting now on the bed. “Okay.” Ian grabs them and puts them on and unlocks the door; walking out into the bathroom and grabs a clean wash rag and a cup of water. Ian is filling up the cup before turning off the tab and looks over to see Lip starting at him, eyebrow raised. Ian blinks a few times, “yeah?” Lip shakes his head and backs away. “I don’t wanna know.” 

Ian looks at himself in the mirror; his hair was sticking up all over the place and his back had red deep lines down his back. His lips also swollen and Ian smiles; blushing as he walks back into the bedroom; closing the door with his foot. “Mick.” 

Mickey makes a noise as Ian walks over; kneeling on the bed he cleans Mickey up and himself before grabbing Mickey’s pants and finds his pack of smokes. Ian puts one in Mickey’s mouth who smiles and opens his eyes, Ian lights the cigarette; Ian grabs the water and sits next to Mickey who slowly sits up and leans on the wall ;inhaled some smoke before exhaling it.

“Gonna have to try out your kinks more often.” Ian smiles, “thanks for doing this Mick.” Mickey lets out a breath as he takes the water from Ian. “Gonna be doing a lot more shit like this if it means getting fucked like that.” Ian scoots closer to him and kisses his head. “Okay.” 


End file.
